


Only in the Wake of You

by hotmess_ex_press



Series: Amortentia [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 17:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13709397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotmess_ex_press/pseuds/hotmess_ex_press
Summary: Ron's Amortentia.





	Only in the Wake of You

Apple and oak trees, the smell that explodes from a freshly opened box of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans, a scent that welcomed him to the Hogwarts Express for six years, something he could smell in the pressing crowds of Diagonal Alley, and a certain aroma he could only sense whenever Draco Malfoy walked by.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp I've decided to make it a series. My sincere apologies.


End file.
